poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Perfecto's Defeat and Deep Slumber
Important things can be weakness. Buster and his Friends talked to The Perfecto team about what Edward the Eagle said during his mission, but they were unable to understand the meaning of Edward's words. Buster and his Friends continued their Daily Missions. Meanwhile, Ken was on a top secret mission. Months later Buster and his Friends are eating Ice Cream Ken: Hey, you guys. Buster: Ken. You're back. Ken: Yep. Just got back from that mission. So, are you holding up? Buster: Of course. Ken: Where's the Perfecto? Babs: They are not here yet. Plucky: They are usually here by now. Buster: This isn't like them. Meanwhile Roderick is on the Bed Roderick: How could he? Flashback He is fighting a Black Coat person and then Roderick has been Defeated Roderick: I'm not Lame. Next day A Black Coated version is on top of the Village Flashback The Sword has landed on the Ground, and the Roderick is talking to him and he toss the sword to him and left Flashback ended He removed his Hood and it was Danger Duck with a Blindfolded on his Eye Meanwhile Buster and Plucky went back to their and they saw Drake and Roderick talking to Phil Drake: Just give him another chance, please. Phil: We can't have any more chances on you, Roderick. You were a mistake we never should have made. He left Buster: Guys? They left the Room without any Question for them At the Acme University Ken has arrived Ken: Where are the Perfecto Team? Buster: Haven't seen them all day. Ken: Oh Well. They are eating ice cream Plucky: Ken. Ken: Yeah? Plucky: Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose? Ken: Anything I couldn't bear to lose? What's all that about? Buster: Well, we met someone today who had something like that. This thing was so important to him he couldn't bear to use it... and Edward said that was his weakness. Why don't we have anything like that? Ken: It's because you're not important. Babs: I guess. Calamity: But Mike doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his guitar away. Ken: Well... I think you got a point there? So you don't need a heart to have something that you can't bear to lose then. If that's true, then I guess the closest thing that we Nobodies have would be memories of our past. It's the memories that create the thing that we don't want to lose. Buster: Memories of the past? My parents didn't told me about their past. Ken: Even though they might not remember the last, I'm sure they have things they don't wanna lose. Dizzy: Like what? Ken: You have memories since you Graduate at Acme University, having an Adventures and even joined us, was it? Buster: I don't know. I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you and the Perfecto team. Ken: So then you really do have something that you can't bear to lose, right? Every one of us- including me Nobodies- we all have something that we want to hang on to. Babs: That's creepy. Ken: You can't be scared with that memories you had! Buster: If our friends. If you and the Perfecto Team were to disappear... It's... scary to think of what it would be like without you guys. Ken: "Scared" is not an emotion that can exist inside us. Buster: Well, I think I'm scared right now, for sure. Ken: Maybe it's just that you remember what it's like to be scared, okay? Somewhere deep inside your memories. Next day Coincidentally, Buster, Roderick and their friends were given the same post. Roderick failed in his mission to dispose of an imposter, and became discouraged afterbeing reprimanded by Phil. Roderick put up a strong front for Buter who was a a loss for words. Buster then suggested going on mission to cheer him up After the Mission They are eating Ice Cream except Roderick Buster: Say, I wonder where Ken is? Plucky: I guess he's not here. Look like we finish that mission to fast. Flashback Roderick has been Defeated by Duck, Duck look at him and look shock Duck: You're Look. Tell me, who are you? And why do you have that Power and that sword? Roderick: I should asked you first... why you dress up like us? Duck: To make sure my Ancestor and my best friend.... sleeps in peace. He look at the Sword Duck: I don't know who you're supposed to be. But... you can't fight fire with spark. This sword is so... lame to you. Roderick: My sword is not lame to me! What makes you to say that stuff for!? He's gonna fight him, but Duck punch him in the back Duck: Find a new team. And you better trust me, these guys you were with. Are bad people. He's going to leave Roderick: Why not!? You're the one who's lame! Duck: Whatever. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all. He left and Roderick Scream in rage Flashback end Rubella: Roderick? Buster: Roderick! Roderick: Huh. Babs: What happen to you? Roderick: Sorry. My mind's on other things. Guys, do you ever think... about why we're doing all of this? Buster: What do mean, why? So we can get hearts for them, right? Roderick: But why do we need hearts for them? Plucky: We don't know. Calamity: But I think once they have hearts, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all of this. Or if they need hearts. Roderick: I'm not quite sure. I just wish... I knew what I was doing here. I started having the strangest dreams. Babs: Like Nightmare? Roderick: I don't never remember what they're about. I just... wake up scared. He's going to leave Little Beeper: Henry said you, your friends and us were pretty special. "Exception," he said. Roderick: Special? Wasn't that... just another way of saying that I'm a mistake. Drake: You're not a mistake. Roderick: Buster. You and I may both be exceptional, even your friends and mine, but... I don't think we're quite the same. He gave the Ice Cream to Buster and left, then Ken appeared Ken: Hey, you guys. Buster: Ken. Ken: Roderick is not here again? Robbie: Actually, he left before you arrived. In a Memories A yellow bunny is on the Field with 4 Paths Next day Buster reflected on how Roderick acting differently. Ken asked Buster what's wrong. According to Ken, boys are complicated and there are buttons to avoid pressing. Buster worried he pressed the wrong buttons with Roderick, but Ken assured him that Roderick was fine. Next day Plucky and Mike saw Roshi putting Goku through rigourous training. Roshi stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Plucky wondered if the Organization Animals had been giving him tough mission because they has high expectations of him, Plucky, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Rodericko, Plucky ate his ice cream alone without his Friends. Next day Plucky and Mike saw Roshi putting Goku through rigourous training. Roshi stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Plucky wondered if the Organization Animals had been giving him tough mission because they has high expectations of him, Plucky, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Rodericko, Plucky ate his ice cream alone without his Friends. Next day Before returning to the Castle, Babs saw Natural, wounded from protection his village and what he cares for, with his friends there to care for him. Love had grown between the Three. Edward declared the power of love to be worthless. Babs asked what that Power was, but Edward said that explaining the concept to a Nobody so no heart would be pointless, and departed. Left alone, Babs contemplated what love might be. At their usual spot, Babs asked Ken what love is, but got no answers. Perhaps completing Kingdom Hearts and gaining a hard would offer some answers. Babs watched the sunset with these thoughts on her mind. Next day Before leaving for a mission with Luke the Cat, Buster and his Friends heard that Roderick failed another mission and feel into a deep slumber with his friends too. Buster disregarded Phil's order to not worry about a failure like the Perfecto and went to their room. At their Room Buster: Roderick. They put a seashell on Roderick's bed Meanwhile Ken: Hey, that was uncalled for! Phil: Did I told you. Keep out of this. Ken: And I'm telling you that have to know what's the deal with Roderick and his Friends. If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya? Phil: Are you saying you that you were always honest with me? Ken: Well, you've got me there, I guess. Phil: (Sigh) Roderick and his Friends has no right to be among our numbers. Ken: (Gasp) What are you talking about? Phil: It's plain to see. I have nothing more to say. He left Back in Perfecto Room Roderick has Two Seashell Next day Ken informed Buster and his Friends of what he had heard from Phil about Roderick has his Friends. He said that Phil would reconsider flaming Roderick to be a failure depending kn how she performed for now on. But this was a lie by Ken to cheer up Buster and his Friends. Next day Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe got in Buster and his Friend's way with their mischief. They claimed that causing mischief and surprising student is fun, but those feelings were lost on Buster and his Friends. Buster and his Friends continued to carry out their missions while covering for Roderick and his Friends. One year later In the Dream A Glow light has comes out of the Yellow bunny chest and it went to the Pink Bunny, and then Yellow bunny is fading, the Pink Bunny want to grab him, but he's gone Lexi: Ace! After the Dream, the Perfecto Team has Awaken and it scared, Buster and his Friends Buster: Yikes! Um... Morning, you guys. Roderick: Morning. Babs: You and your friend woke up so suddenly you just startled us. Rubella: Oh... we're sorry. And he look at the Seashell on his Bed Roderick: Buster? Is a seashells that you brought me? He put it on his ear Buster: Have you hear it? Roderick: Yeah, the sound of the wind. How long we were asleep? Plucky: 1 Year, of course. Roderick: 1 Year?! That long? Are we in a Coma!? Buster: Yep. You and your friends sleeping so much that me and my friends and Ken We're getting worried about you. Pierre: We're sorry about that. Roderick: Kinda weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having strange memories to feel with. Dizzy: Hmm... He look confused Roderick: Hey, Buster. Don't you have work today? Buster: What? Oh, right. I'm about to head off. Roderick: Can I come with you? Calamity: Can you and your friends get some rest? Drake: We're be fine. Come on, take Roderick with you. Buster: Alright, let's go. They were going to their Usual spot then Roderick collapse Buster (Gasp) Roderick! In his Dream A Yellow is going to save a Pink Bunny, and she disappeared, He's fading away, and then the Pink Bunny is giving something to him ??????: It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me! Back to Reality They are worried about Roderick, and then the Heartless Appeared Ken: Leave Roderick to me! Buster: Okay! After that, they went back to the Castle Phil: Hmm, that didn't take long. Did he break again? Buster: Don't say that to him! Ken: You better zip it. He left Phil: You have change... what happened to Castle Oblivion. Does this past mean nothing to you? At the Perfecto's Room Babs: Are you worried about him? Ken: Of course i was. Plucky: It just doesn't seem like you before. Ken: What are you talking about? Buster: He mean, you don't like things to be complicated. Ken: You know, you guys. Each day the Thirteen of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is, of course? Buster: What? Ken: I mean, if you think about it. I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, was it? Buster: I'm not sure. Ken: You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends. Babs: We are? Ken: Get it memorised, okay? We are best friends. Calamity: Oh, right. I guess we are. Then Roderick giggle and he wake up Roderick: Thanks, Ken. You're nice. Ken: Oh... well... no hard feelings. Buster: Are you okay? Roderick: I'm fine. I just got a kitty dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys. Ken: Don't get us worried, okay? Roderick: Sure. Ken: Just take some rest, Alright? Roderick: I wil, thank you, my friends. Meanwhile A bunny is drawing something and the drawing was Ken, Buster, Roderick and his Friends. Next day Ken is at the Library looking for something and he found is was "The Truth about Marina by Marty". During a mission, Ken, Buster and his Friends visited the world where Buster had once flown. Buster again met Tails and had the Choas Emerald on him that they might fly. He began to Float, but Ken remained firmly on the ground. Buster told Ken to trust him, that he too can fly if he believed it. Trusting in Buster's word, Ken began to Float in the air. The team flew off to complete their mission. Buster and his Friends spent their days completing missions. Months later ZoN: You seem so struggling. Marina: A nobody is interfering I think. ZoN: A nobody. Marina: I keep trying to place his memory back together. But what some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happens- and they found their way into someone else- he'd never get them back. ZoN: Oh, I think he can do without those memories or two. Marina: But what- what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if their the key? ZoN: Marina. You are a witch who has power over Ace's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I don't have? Marina: If he's memories become he's memories... he will never survived it. ZoN: He? At the Perfecto Room Roderick is writing down his Diary At the Tower of Acme University Roderick: Hey, Ken. Ken: Yes. Roderick: You been to Castle Oblivion, was it? Ken: Yeah, of course. Roderick: What does it look like? Ken: What's it look like? Just an Organization animal research facility. Buster: For research? Looks like everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you. Rhubella: Although... they never send me, my friends or Buster and his Friends. Ken: Well... I guess they don't want you to be there. Roderick: I'm heading back home. He's going to leave, but then he's head hurt, he's gonna fall off the Tower, but Buster saved him Buster: I think you're not quite well, today. Roderick: No I'm not. I'm fine, really. Ken is taking off something and he got an idea Ken: That's it! Buster: Huh? That's what? Ken: On our next day off, let's all go to the City, huh? Roderick: The City? Where did that idea come from? Ken: We should go someplace different for a change. Buster: You're talking about taking a vacation with your friends. Ken: That's right. Roderick: Okay, I'll join you... if I could. Rhubella: What are you saying, Roderick? Ken: It will be fun, trust me. Roderick: Well, okay. Let's go then. Months later Roderick and his Friends, depressed, left without eating their ice cream. Buster asked Ken if they're Alright but received a dismissive response. Buster wondered if Roderick and his Friends might feel better if the Thirteen of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day.